No Innocence-Part 2-Levi x OC x Erwin-Chapter 1
by OPoF1991
Summary: Mrs. Ackerman is with child, and the only person she loves brushes her away, so she has no other choice, but return to her husband.


Author's Note: Contain some sexual content. Don't like, don't read.

_Tears fell my very face…_

_"I can't do this."_

_My hand rested upon my chest…_

_"I'm sorry, [Name]. I love you, but I can't."_

_Tightly my hand took hold of my top…_

_"I can't risk the fact that you will break my heart as well."_

_I bit my bottom lip, watching as he closed his door…_

_"Go back to your husband. You two deserve one another."_

The clicking noise of his door shut. I stood quietly remembering the one last glance I took in before Erwin brushed me off; I slowly turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator. This will be the last time that I will walk these halls, step foot on the elevator, and even enter this building.

_"Go back to your husband." _He says, I pressed the elevator button down, _"You two deserve one another."_

I held unto my stomach, holding onto my jacket that Erwin handed me in exchange for his shirt. I don't deserve no man in this world, thinking to myself. If I made my husband stray to another woman's arms, I don't deserve him because I couldn't please him with my appearance, a heart is not good enough. If I didn't sleep with Mike and Eren then I would have Erwin right now.

*Ding* *Ding* rang the elevator, starring up at the light, the twin doors slid open, I walked inside and turned to press the ground floor button. I leaned in a corner of the elevator leaning my head against the steel wall before the doors closed in front of me, truth be told I wished that Erwin would have ran after me, stopping these doors from closing and at least hold me in his arms, and confess to me that he doesn't want to lose me ever again.

"Hmp! Only in the movies I suppose." I whispered to myself. Sniffing I cleaned my tears off of my face, I guess my plan backfired, I was hoping that I would get rid of both Petra and Levi and be with Erwin, but it turns out that I managed to get rid of Petra, but I lost Erwin. It might be possible that this baby is Levi's because he and I fucked like rabbits since I came home the next day after he returned from his six month business trip, so I guess there is no choice, but to return to him. I can't have this child wondering who his or her father is, I know that feeling and I'm currently in that situation.

"I guess I have no choice." I said to myself as I sat inside my car, as it was parked in front of my home. I was here for a quick five minutes showing Levi, Petra's files showing him the real side of Petra, and then I left him with the divorce papers that he refused to sign, I even gave him that slip of paper confessing my infidelity. How long has it been since I last saw him? Two months and two weeks? "I guess, we both do deserve one another. At least I hope he's not in another woman's arms now."

Opening my car door I walked out and walked around the bushes that rests in front of the lawn and across the green grass that appeared to have been neglected for at least two weeks. Levi's car is not parked in the driveway, I wonder if he's even home? Checking my phone, I have no missed calls or unanswered text. I reached over for the doorknob and found it unlock, I stood quietly waiting for the worst, did he move finally? Did he finally find another woman and their on vacation? Upon opening the door I stepped inside this nearly empty house allowing the moonlight to cascade into this cleaned and organized. The dining table that was once turned on its side was now resting properly on it's two feet with the divorce papers resting at the end of the table. Walking over I dropped my purse next to it seeing that my signature was still there, but Levi's has not.

Walking around into the kitchen I noticed that the backdoor was left wide open. Step through the kitchen and into the back I saw Levi, sitting upon that ugly old antique sofa leaning his head over with one hand holding his whiskey bottle and the other brushed into his locks. He seemed to have lost some weight from how lose his clothing is from the back.

"Hmp! Still sulking are we?" I broke the silence. Startled Levi turned his head, I leaned against the doorway I could see that his eyes were red and sore from crying, he managed to keep himself looking clean. I guess that is what I get for marrying a clean freak.

"[N…Name]?" He whispers, standing up quickly, he stands there looking at me, "Is that you? Really you?"

"The one and only."

The bottle collides with the concrete ground, quickly Levi runs over and embraces me with his arms. I grunted feeling the bones of his body press against my own flesh. Levi wrapped one arm around me and the other he brushed his fingers through the back of my head, "I can't believe it. You finally came home." I could feel his body start to tremble, "It's my fault, I was so selfish. If…If I didn't do what I did to betray and hurt you then we wouldn't be in this predicament. I blamed everything on you, I treated you more like a slave, then as a wife. I'm….I'm sorry."

I smiled, I mean, I actually smiled in a long time, feeling this heaviness of this burden that has weighed down upon me through these years and months finally be released. Tears flowing down my face I wrapped my arms around my husband holding him close, "I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have slept around, for the sake of our baby, let us try to get alone."

Levi pulled me away at arm's length starring directly into my eyes, "Ba…Baby?"

"Yes, I'm with child."

"Is it mine?"

"It should be, I mean I didn't really ovulate with no other then you and Erwin, but I didn't feel sick until three days after the accident. However it is less likely he's the father because I just slept with him once and I didn't feel sick during those days you and I were together."

"Then we will go get a check-up tomorrow. I want to make sure that it is mine you can't be too sure, [Name], the body works in such different ways."

"Right."

He took hold of my upper arms and pulled me close so our foreheads could touch on another, I could smell the whiskey in his breath as he breathes heavily on it, "I hope it is mine. I can't bare losing you once again."

"L-Levi." I gasped when I felt his hand snake down my ass and tightly grasp them.

"I haven't fucked in months. I dreamt so many dreams of fucking you so hard just like back in the day while we were dating."

I chuckled, "Horny as always, Mr. Ackerman."

"Tch."

Levi takes my hand and closes the door behind him, locking it and closing and locking the front door as well before leading me up the four first stairs then turning left and up another long staircase around the banister to our room.

The bed was creaking loudly, the iron headboard that Levi picked out was banging violently against the wall. Our cries filled the silent house.

"OH LEVI!"

"HNG! AHH!"


End file.
